


Saturn

by bennijie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Unrequited Love, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennijie/pseuds/bennijie
Summary: There were many, many, many things off the top of her head. Hana would prefer to be doing right now. Reading that old book Yen Sid had not yet shown her that she'd found the other day, wedged between the history of the Keyblade War and Heartless Wikipedia. Chatting with the 3 faeries. Sitting with the boy with the sparkly laugh and starry silver hair.Then came the train.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is a kind of prologue chapter i guess???  
> Takes place little before kh1 for this chapter. Rest would be kh2 probably.

There was always a certain scent to the air that surrounded the Mysterious Tower.

It matches the colours of the world, orange, blue, green. She could never name the scent and it would always be embedded into her clothing. It would be faint some days and strong the next, no one else could smell it if she brought it up, so she never talked once about it and kept this funny scent to herself.

She'd be able to explain it through words or colours. Sometimes it'd smell like dark winter nights under a rug with rain tapping against the window and hot cocoa or tea under the porch, the right warmth and the right amount of cold with the cicadas chirping in the background with the one light source being a lamp or nearby phone - _Blue-grey and navy blue._

Sometimes it would smell like warm mornings with the sun shining through clouds with the warmth of a blanket and the smell of sleep and the shining of morning dew - _Beige and light pink._

She had been here a long time, so long that this place felt like she had been here her entire life, she knew she wasn't born here however, that was a constant reminder by the 3 good fairies. They were good fairies, good people, all with different motherly instincts, but they always reminded her that something deep inside her was missing, like a puzzle piece missing. They tried though, that was the main thing.

"Hana"

The pink haired youth snaps away from her thoughts, her hands falling from her hair and to her sides. Staring out the moon crescent window into the beyond next to her long time master and guardian. He had taken her in fairly quickly he recalled once, sensing that there was a strong potential in her heart that she can show to the many worlds if she were to learn under him, just has his majesty once did.

"Yes Master?"

He was a kind old wizard, filled with wisdom and lessons she had yet to learn. She wanted to be like him, although it's impossible in theory.

"Do you sense it?" he asks, stroking his beard tentatively and shutting his eyes for just a moment. "This change?" 

Hana glances to her feet and then back up at the tall old man she calls master. He was old, how old she would never ask just to be polite, she did wonder though.

She wondered a few times if he was around for the Keyblade War.

"I-" Hana goes to speak and shuts her eyes as well, yes she could feel it to, it was strong like the smell. "I think so" She admits, a slight sound of worry in her voice. "The change doesn't feel good. Is something terrible going to happen to the worlds?"

"All changes can seem terrible at the time" He starts. "But, some changes are for the better."

She nods at his words. "I don't understand"

"You will" he nods with a faint smile. "There is plenty of road ahead of you, this change will help you in many ways, learn from it"

"I will, don't worry"

"I never worry for you"

She smiles, her eyes casting back to the horizon.

She could smell the ocean.


	2. Mysterious Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bm5dViUFiF_/?taken-by=benni.jie  
> lil pic for this

 

Hana watches it out from window seat out at the memorized horizon. The sky was never fully black or dark blue, the orange below the world made sure of it. The view was always the same, and she couldn’t tell if she loved it or hated it most days. Looking out at the other worlds beyond her own in the tiniest corner of the universe was some days overwhelming.

Then she saw him, walking across the grass, those same ears she saw last year, a long time ago after the Castle Oblivion incident. He glances up towards the top of the tower where she was sitting by the window, he waves, and she quickly waves back before disappearing.

Hana slides off the seat and quickly rushes to the door of her beige walled room, almost tripping over her own feet as she hurries to her master. Master Yen Sid, a mysterious sorcerer who has taken Hana under his wing to train in magic. He always spoke in a serious tone and Hana loved how he had the answer to everything. He was rather strict though and she always had to keep up her façade of trying to be the best.

“Master” she speaks in a soft tone. “We have a guest.” She says breathlessly “Shall I escort him in?”

“No” he says “It’ll be fine. Come wait with me”

It wasn’t long until the familiar mouse entered the room

“King Mickey” Yen Sid greets with a nod. “It is nice to see you again”

“You too Master Yen Sid and Hana”

Hana smiles at the mouse, she hadn’t seen him in a while, so to know that he’s okay puts her heart at ease. He was wearing the same black cloak he’d seen him in that last time he was here after Castle Oblivion, one of the times she mediated hard enough to get a message of some kind through about the worlds, it worked.

He needed her help that time.

“What brings you here your majesty?” asks Hana curiously, her blue eyes reflecting her curiosity. “We haven’t seen you in a while”

“Gosh, well,” Mickey begins to explain. “I’ve come here to ask for a favour” he says “I need you to brief Sora, Donald and Goofy”

“They’re awake?” asks Yen Sid, beginning to stroke his beard.

“Not yet” answers Mickey, “But soon”

Hana was filled in about the information regarding the keyblade user and her old friends and wanted to help. She met someone, and she pitied him.

“That’s good news then. We must help them on their journey then. Mickey, what do you require?”

“I need you to brief Sora, Donald and Goofy on nobodies since they don’t know about them. As well as a train to Twilight Town” he requests. “They need to know what’s been happening”

“Of course,” Yen Sid nods and waves his hand, obviously casting a spell, in no doubt the train would be outside the tower waiting for him.

“Thank you” Says Mickey. “If it’s not too much trouble, could Hana come with me?”

Mickey needs her? She shifts, surprised. 

“Hana” Yen Sid addresses her in a more serious tone than usual, she turns to face him. “Prepare your things, for the journey ahead of you, pack any essentials you need for your journey"

Hana's eyebrows furrow together. "Are you sure master?" she asks "I don't believe I'm ready for this,” her eyes glance at Mickey, who gives off a possible smile, assuring her it’ll be okay and that she is ready.

He stands and places a hand on her shoulder softly, her eyes follow his movements and their eyes meet with his kind soft smile. "Believe in yourself, and everything will turn out okay"

She was quick to rush away and prepare

Entering her room, she reminds herself to say goodbye to the 3 good faeries before she goes. Picking up a few potions littered in her closet as well as the black cloak she's worn only a handful of times. Hesitantly, she slides it on herself and takes a deep breath. Making sure that she has her wands, no keyblade yet but one day. She looks down at the twin knitting-like-needles, engraved with feathers and carvings from training and everything she learnt.

With a shakey sigh, she opens her door and ventures into the unknown where Mickey was waiting by the train.

He told her of how the worlds and kingdom hearts was still in danger, told her of how he was looking for Ansem the Wise, and the one Sora, Donald and Goofy fought was a heartless, and how Xemnas is his nobody. It was overwhelming to say the least, but with the millions of hearts surrounding them both on that train should put her at ease.

But she still felt uneasy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where i'm going with this.

**Author's Note:**

> to her reference sheet:  
> https://twitter.com/bennijie/status/1033236448621686784  
> ye, it twitter.  
> Just btw she starts off with a wand first, dual wands like the size of knitting needles bc that seems fantasy-like and badass.


End file.
